


Front and Center

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Team as Family, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Max's wedding day and Max is having a little trouble with his bow-tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front and Center

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingayellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Much thanks to M14Mouse for the help with this fic!

Max frowns as he looks in the mirror. His bow-tie isn’t right. One side is twice the size of the other. He unties it and sighs before he glances around the room. Alyssa looks poised in her black dress. Eric’s suit is spotless as he drops into the nearest chair. He looks slightly started when he sinks down, but settles back. Cole is looking out the window. He’s still wearing a red sleeveless t-shirt and jeans.

“How much time to we have?” Max asks.

Eric looks at his watch. “About twenty minutes.”

“Maybe Cole should get dressed,” Max suggests as he frowns at himself in the mirror. He feels suddenly young, his fingers shaking slightly with nerves as he attempts to tie his bow-tie again. He huffs in frustration.

“Too early,” Alyssa puts in.

“Agreed,” Eric says, before elaborating. “It’ll take him five minutes to get dressed, then he’ll have fifteen to get rumpled.”

Max shrugs. “I don’t really care if he’s rumpled. He’s wearing a suit and bow-tie for me, he can be as rumpled as he wants.”

“It’s your wedding, your family will want pictures,” Eric points out.

Alyssa moves closer and takes the bow-tie out of his hands. She frowns. “I know how to do regular ties.”

She wraps it around his neck.

“Cole?”

Cole turns to look at them, shakes his head while wrinkling his nose. “Can I wear the suit for as little time as possible? It’s too many clothes.”

Max smiles fondly. “Thank you for wearing it for us.”

Cole nods. “I saw all the trouble Danny and you put into this.”

“Did you see the flowers?” Max shakes his head in awe. “You can totally can tell I’m marrying a botanist.”

“They’re gorgeous.” Alyssa smiles.

Max shares her grin, then looks back at Cole. “Can you tie a bow-tie?”

“I thought you were tying it for me?” Cole frowns.

Max sighs at the mirror. “I did say that. Eric, who tied your bow-tie?”

“Wes.”

Max huffs at the mirror. “I can do this.”

“Let me help,” Alyssa tries. “Tell me what to do?”

“Okay, you see this piece, it needs to be longer than that piece. “ Max attempts to explain.

“Like this?” Alyssa asks.

“No, that’s not the front. It has to be like this. Then this piece crosses over here and then around. Now you have to bend the front piece.”

“Bend it?”

“Maybe we should get Wes?” Cole offers.

“We’ll figure it out. If Max can’t explain it, I’ll look it up. I’m sure it’s somewhere online with illustrations,” Alyssa reassures.

There’s a quick knock at the door and then Taylor is peaking her head in. “How are you guys doing in…Cole you’re not dressed.”

Eric holds up his arm and pulls back his sleeve so Taylor can see his watch. Taylor shuts the door behind her, before walking over to look at Eric’s watch. She nods.

“A few more minutes, then get dressed,” she tells Cole.

“Do you know how to tie a bow-tie?” Cole asks.

“Yes,” she answers. “I look awesome in a bow-tie.”

“You look awesome in that color blue,” Eric tells her.

“Thanks,” Taylor smiles before she turns so he can see the whole dress. “I like that it’s one I’ll probably wear again.”

Eric tugs on his suit jacket. “I’m returning this.”

“I didn’t rent mine.” Taylor teases.

Eric smirks. “I think Wes bought his.”

“Why? He’s got enough suits and it’s not like he enjoys wearing them anymore than you do.”

Max turns back to Alyssa, not catching how Eric answers Taylor. Alyssa frowns at his bow-tie. “Why is this complicated?”

“It’s not, once you get used to it,” Max shrugs.

“Seems complicated enough.” Alyssa disagrees.

“My grandpa used to wear one every day. He taught me how. Your hands get use to tying them and I usually don’t even think about it,” Max tells her.

“It’s your wedding day,” Alyssa reassures. “You’re allowed to be nervous.”

Max grimaces at her and disagrees. “Danny and I already live together. He basically planned this whole thing while asking my input and all I really have to do is show up and tie my bow-tie.”

“I don’t mean bad nervous.” Alyssa shakes her head. “I mean good nervous. It’s your wedding day silly.”

“Cole. Go get dressed.” Taylor decides. “Eric will help you with your bow-tie. I’ll help Max.”

“Eric can’t help.” Max protests.

“Yes, I can.” Eric decides as he stands up and move to follow Cole as Cole grabs his garment bag and heads towards the bathroom.

Max frowns. “I asked who tied your bow-tie, not if you know how.”

Eric stops following Cole, step over to Max and grabs the bow-tie. In a few moments he has it tied. He gives Max a brief quirk of his lips before he advises. “Should’ve asked who tied Wes’ bow-tie.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Eric waves him off before going to help Cole.

“I could’ve taken care of Max,” Taylor protests.

“Already got it.” Eric teases.

“I can undo it?” Max offers.

“Don’t,” Alyssa protests.

“It’s perfect, leave it alone.” Taylor advises.

Max looks back into the mirror with a smiles. His bow-tie finally looks right and he’s about to marry his best friend.


End file.
